This invention relates in general to golf clubs, and in particular to an adjustably weighted golf club putter head adapted to receive one of a plurality of removable faceplates.
Golf club putters generally include a shaft, a hand grip attached to one end of the shaft, and a putter head attached to the other end of the shaft. Putter heads include a body which is adapted to be fastened to the shaft. The putter head defines a striking surface which makes contact with a golf ball during use thereof. Most of the conventional putter heads are constructed and formed from a single component, such as a metal casting. However, these types of putter heads cannot be altered after manufacturing to change certain characteristics of the putter head. Examples of characteristics of the putter head include the shape, density, or elasticity of the striking face. Another characteristic is the weight distribution of the putter head. One of the disadvantages of conventional putter heads formed of a single structure is that they cannot be easily altered. Therefore, the manufactures of golf clubs often produce many different types of styles of golf club putters to chose from. However, it is relatively expensive to inventory the different types of styles of putter heads to accommodate the different consumer preferences.
This invention relates to a golf club adapted to alter the weight characteristics of the head, as well adapted to receive one of a plurality of replaceable faceplates. The club head includes a head having a body adapted to be connected to a club shaft. The body has a plurality of cavities formed therein for receiving weights to alter the weight characteristic of the golf club head. One of a plurality of different faceplates are adapted to be removably fastened to the body.